


Movie Night

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean comforts Renee after watching a sad movie.





	

Dean looks over at Renee after the movie ends.  He wants to chuckle but knows it’s not a good idea right now.  For now he’ll simply do what he always does when she’s like this.  Reaching over, he pulls her against him and wraps his arms around her.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on watching movies that you know will make you cry,” he says softly.  Of course, he’ll continue to let it happen because he loves being able to hold her like this.  He kisses the top of her head.

 

“I don’t know why I do either,” Renee says as she curls up against Dean.  “I do this every time.”

 

He smiles a little.  “Is it safe to say you like the movie?”

 

She looks up at him with a slight glare.  “You’re making fun of me.”

 

“No I’m not.”  He smiles again.  “Not yet anyways.  I’ll wait until tomorrow to do that.”

 

“I hate you.”  She rests her head on his shoulder again.  “So mean to me.”

 

Dean tightens his hold on her.  “Oh yes, so mean.”  He kisses the top of her head.  “Want some ice cream?”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

“Let me up.  I’ll go get some.”  He walks into the kitchen and grabs the ice cream from the freezer.  He knew it would come to this point.  This definitely isn’t the first time they’ve been through this.  This time, however, he was prepared.  He made sure that along with the ice cream he had brownies too.  He learned early on in their relationship that this is what she loved when she was feeling down.

 

Renee looks over when Dean returns.  She smiles as he sits down beside her again.  “Thank you,” she says and takes the bowl from him.  Her smile widens when she sees the brownie beneath the ice cream.  “You remembered.”

 

“Of course I remembered.”  He kisses the top of her head as he slides his arm around her shoulders once again.  “I had a feeling it would be like this tonight.  They’re from that bakery you found when you moved here.  I know you like those.”

 

She smiles up at him.  “Thank you.  I know it’s silly, but it does mean a lot to me that you remember these little things.”

 

**The End**


End file.
